fang loves her
by mcpluvsniggy
Summary: Fang loves max and max loves fang.Will they ever tell each other? Or will angel step in. Leads to truth or dare! Don't hate 1st fanfiction.possible lemons major fluff.
1. this is the beginning of no end

Hi this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it! I will post other stories eventually. So far I have only written maximum ride , but I'll be writing others soon. Can't wait till maximum ride forever comes out!May 4,2015 is the release date ya now on to da story. **A/N updated February 16 ,2015** I'm going to add more to this ch. My friend is worrying ch.2 right now ,so it will be up when it's done!

February 18,2015

If you don't know about maximum ride you should go read the books they are amazing, and the first 2chapters of maximum ride forever have been released online go read em

I forgot to put the ages oops ! Ch.2 is coming probably tomorrow or later tonight

Ages : max,fang; 19 iggy ; 18 nudge; 16 ella; 15 gazzy;14 angel 12

**Max's pov**

**fangs pov**

I've got to stop staring at her,though I could do so for hours and I have to stop thinking about her !_she is so beautiful. I love her so much,if only I was man enough to tell_ her.

**_then do it. Said a voice in my_**_ head._

_Angel get out of my head please. I felt her presence leave my head she was right I need to tell her. Why is love so complicated? I will tell her tomorrow I told myself. Then I fell asleep._

_Max pov_

_Everyone is asleep even fang. He usually stays up with me. Great now I'm sad, alone, and helplessly in love. I wish I had the guts to tell him. I will do it tomorrow. Probably not though. I need to take a shower and go to bed because I am really really tired.I'm so stressed out.I need to tell him to get it off my shoulders. _**yes max you do need to tell him. He needs to know a voice said in my head. Angel go to max she replied and was gone.**

_Angel p o v_

_They love each other , but won't tell each other. God it's so frustrating. I know exactly what their thinking. I just wish they knew what each other was thinking.__sorry.I know the perfect plan to get them I wish nudge was awake so I could tell her,but no she is dreaming of iggy. Wait iggy?_

_What is angels evil plan ?Why is nudge dreaming of iggy. You'll have to wait and find out!_

_Peace out _

_With love _

_From _

_Randaroo_

_Updated hahaha_


	2. angel steps in

Finally ch. 2 I ended up writing it because we are on break. I hope you like it .FYI to the people who spell angels name angle that's wrong just pick up the book and look,so enjoy the story. I'm still confused on how to use this site ,and looking for a beta reader!

**Angels pov**

truth or dare is perfect to get them together! Mabey more than one couple will get together! Mabey I can get iggy and nudge together ,because that would be ,so cute. Oh great I'm turning into nudge! I love my powers. I can get them to play no matter what! hahahhahahah ! I am ,so evil. Well the only person I might have to force to play is max,because she is so damn time to put my plan into action. **(insert angels extremely evil laugh,her name is just the opposite of her most of the time lol ) **

**Maxs pov **

I'm so not telling him today. I'm not afraid of erasers or flybys, but I'm afraid to tell the person that I love most** IN. THE. ENTIRE. WORLD. THAT I LOVE HIM.I'm. Not. Even. . .so. . . .him(A/N it's so dramatic I know.) **why does my life have to be ,so fucking complicated. Why could I have been born into a regular family where I don't have to deal with all the shot I call my God damned life!(I love exclamation points lol!) Max calm down your giving me a Damon headache again my little angel called. Literally.(it was angel calling if you are stupid) sorry angel I replied. Max, Can we play a game? Why not , go get everyone we will meet in the living room.(I'm changing format for next part)I would tell nudge ,but she would tell the whole God damned world my plan. There is no keeping her fucking mouth shut .I mean I know just about everything about the flock, but I don't tell the whole God damned world. I guess she just is a huge blabbering. I guess I should stop ranting on nudge she just makes me mad time for plan.

Max:so angel what are we playing

Angel: truth or dare !

Nudge: OHHHHH MYYY GODDDDDD I LOVE THIS GAME . I AM SOOO SOOO EXCITED ! CAN I START CAN I STAR

Iggy:(slaps his hand over nudges mouth

Flock: finally

Nudge: (licks iggys hand)

Iggy: awww nudge why did you lick me

Nudge why did you put your hand over my mouth

Iggy: because you would not shut up

Nudge: well you wouldn't get your hand off my mouth

Angel: can we play now

Max: yes but I get to pick the rules

Gazzy:damnit

Max:(hits gazzy on the back of the head) language! Rule #1 no bombs or anything that can explode Rule #2 nothing illegal that I wouldn't let you guys do Rule #3 let's have fun

Nudge: can I go first please

Angel: yes nudge ,but wait we are missing total

Fang: does total have to play

Max: you let them had the fucking dog so yes he does have to play because I do too

Fang:whatever

Angel: total come here !(yells really loudly)

Total: coming Jesus Christ did you have to yell that loud

Angel: yes yes I did. We are playing truth or dare thought you might wanna play now you have took ok!#

Total:whatever

Angel : let's play

Ok I need you too comment or pm me truth or dares it be longer but I have no truth or dares. I'm going to do other truth or dare stories, so if it doesn't get pin this one it will probably be in an another story I will eventually post I'm working on this story right now I have another story I'm editing ,so it will probably be up by end of April early May at the latest.I guess that's it ,so bye

Peace out ~Myranda


End file.
